<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yet Another Campaign by lamesister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417062">Yet Another Campaign</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamesister/pseuds/lamesister'>lamesister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker's Kriffed up plans, Cody just wants to make sure his General's okay, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs A Nap, the endless Clone Wars battles and campaigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamesister/pseuds/lamesister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody embarks on yet another campaign and keeps an eye on his General and squints in Skywalker's general direction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yet Another Campaign</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As General Kenobi finished laying out the plan, Cody could help but wince. The odds weren’t incredibly in their favor and the gathered intel was rocky at best.</p><p>“General,” Cody stated, “that’s almost worse than one of General Skywalker’s plans.”</p><p>Of course, Cody knew it’d be futile. General Kenobi rarely did anything in half measures. </p><p>Kenobi, the bastard that he was, only smirked, “Exactly, it’s <i>almost</i> worse. Therefore, it is much, much better. Besides, time is always of the essence, Commander. This is by far the quickest plan that is still reasonably manageable with the intel we’ve been given. And,” he remarked wryly, “my former padawan will be here before the end of the next cycle. After that it’s likely we could be, as you all love to say, following one of ‘Skywalker’s kriffed up plans.’”</p><p>He didn’t sigh, but it was a close thing. Rather, Cody nodded, resigned to the situation, and started planning for when it would inevitably go wrong.</p><p>-----</p><p>Cody mentally cursed in every language he could speak when he realized his General was still out in the fighting twelve hours later, after his plan had gone wrong, as per usual. Blasterfire and shouts from his troops and droids alike filling his ears as a familiar backdrop, he dropped down into the crater his General had been holding, where he’d been defending his vod’e and looking for a convenient route for them to get back to medical.</p><p>“General.”</p><p>“Commander,” Kenobi acknowledged, his blue lightsaber a dangerous hum in front of him.</p><p>“Sir, you’ve been out on the front lines for close to twelve hours.” Cody dipped his head as a blaster bolt flew overhead. He glanced at his men in the crater with them, a breathless sigh escaping his lips as he evaluated that none of their injuries were critical.</p><p>General Kenobi only raised an eyebrow, “And? I’ve gone for far longer.”</p><p>He tilted his head, “Yes, Sir, you have. But you don’t <i>need</i> to. No --” he continued when his General had opened his mouth to speak, “-- listen. There’s no question that you’re useful out on the field. We know that, Sir. But there’s equally no question about your tactical genius that we could use right about now, seeing how this is looking like it’s going to be a longer campaign than we’d originally thought. We need to regroup, look over our information, and switch out fresh troops.” Cody wanted to harass him about sleeping too, but he knew there’d be absolutely no use until his General had at least laid the bones for a new plan advancing forward. </p><p>“Sir,” one of the bolder troopers spoke up from behind them, “Commander’s right. We could definitely use a new strategy right about now.”</p><p>Kenobi grimaced, a bare flicker of a thing, “Well, you’re not wrong.” He nodded, “Very well, Commander, now let’s see about getting ourselves out of here.”</p><p>Cody grinned, and though he knew his General couldn’t see it under his bucket, the irritated glace Kenobi sent his way says he picked up on it anyway.</p><p>-----</p><p>After seeing their troopers off to medical, General Kenobi and Cody recovenied in the war tent. Cody pulled his helmet off on his way in, resting it between his arm and body as he and his General gathered around the temporary command table. Waxer was already there, bucket off, and in a glaring contest over holo with General Skywalker. </p><p>Skywalker broke first, but Cody doubted it was because of any relenting to Waxer and more because he saw a potential ally in General Kenobi. “Obi-Wan. Tell Waxer that my plan is totally wizard and the most likely route in securing the planet as efficiently as possible.”</p><p>Kenobi just gave his former padawan that look. “Well, Anakin, even if I’d like to, I have absolutely no idea what your plan <i>is</i>. Of course, if you care to enlighten me, then maybe I can agree to calling said plan ‘totally wizard.’”</p><p>Skywalker sighed, “Yeah, yeah, Master.” He pulled up a holo of the terrain around the capital they were fighting to claim. He pointed at a spot in the valley leading up to where the capital was nestled between two monoliths of mountains. The ground there simultaneously rose and fell, creating a gorge in the surrounding land and effectively routing off any potential routes into the city from a different path. “This is what we need to claim.”</p><p>“Yes, Anakin, I am aware of what we’ve been doing for the past half-day,” Kenobi remarked dryly. </p><p>“And it’s been fruitless, right? The land is easily defensible for the Separatists and even if we were to make headway into the canyon we could barely fit five men abreast,” Skywalker paused, waiting for a reaction and Cody’s general nodded for him to continue, “So, as I was suggesting to Waxer, we take a team to scale the cliffs here,” he pointed to another spot on the holomap, a few clicks left of the entrance to the canyon. It dipped slightly lower than the surrounding terrain, giving possibility to hide from view as they snuck around back or to the side and attacked the Sepies where they end up being more vulnerable below them. </p><p>Assuming that was Skywalker’s plan, of course. Cody had given the thought a passing glance in earlier plotting, but had vetoed it on account that they didn’t have enough information to strike effectively. He elected to point this out, “That’s all well and good General Skywalker, but unless you have intel we don’t that plan could very easily lead us into a trap.”</p><p>Skywalker smirked and Cody almost regretted opening his mouth. “As a matter of fact, I do, Commander. I had a scout team sent ahead and they reported back about a standard hour ago. They have about forty percent more droids than we were anticipating, but their left flank is vulnerable, especially if we hit them quick and hard from above. It won’t be a winning move on it’s own, but it will give your men on the front the respite they need to press forward. From there we can press from both sides until each and every one of those clankers is dead.”</p><p>“But, Sir,” Waxer interjected, “you failed to mention to General Kenobi the part of this plan where we deal with the T-series tactical droid which your scouts found in an easily defensible position.”</p><p>One clanker won’t make or break a battle, Cody thought, but if we get the tactical droid out play it would disrupt coordination on the field for the clankers and it would be significantly easier to break their lines. The droid commanders only do so much, the standard B1s even less. </p><p>“I was getting to that.” Skywalker grinned, eyes alight even through the holo with reckless mischief and stated, “Rockets.”</p><p>General Kenobi crossed his arms, “Anakin.”</p><p>“Obi-Wan.”</p><p>Kenobi stared at his foolhardy former padawan for several long seconds, obviously thinking it through. Cody shook his head, knowing how his General would go even before he did. </p><p>“And I suppose you’ll want to be part of this stealth team -- with rockets,” Kenobi asked flatly.</p><p>Skywalker made a face, as if offended his former master thought otherwise, “Of course, Master. Where else would I be?”</p><p>Kenobi simply sighed. “When will you arrive? I need to switch out my troops and prepare them for when your recklessness somehow succeeds so they know to press when we give the signal. --I do assume your own men will be ready when you land to go around to the left flank?”</p><p>Skywalker nodded and he, Kenobi, Waxer, and Cody got to hashing out the specifics of the upcoming attack, Cody breaking to switch out his men and coming back to find that Rex had joined the holocall. A distant thought in his head remarked that he’d be a part of one of Skywalker’s kriffed up plans after all. Kriffing <i>rockets</i>. </p><p>-----</p><p>All told, the campaign could have definitely gone worse, Cody decided. It certainly could have gone <i>better</i>, seeing how there had been an incident with the rockets that had given away Skywalker and his men early, but it certainly could have gone worse. They sustained minimum fatalities and casualties were slightly above average. There was just one last thing for Cody to do: get his General to do more than post-campaign paperwork and meditation. Kenobi needed to kriffing sleep. The battle to get him to do so was almost harder than the campaigns themselves sometimes, Cody thought wryly.</p><p>Steeling himself for his General’s inevitable silky stubbornness and Tatooine-dry attitude, Cody knocked on his door. </p><p>“I am asleep, Cody!” Kenobi’s voice rang back at him.</p><p>“Sure, you are, General,” he said, opening the door to his General’s quarters anyway, finding Kenobi very much not asleep, at his desk and surrounded by an absurd amount of datapads. </p><p>Kenobi glared at him. Cody glared right back. Then he sat down in the chair across from the jedi, grabbed a datapad, and proceeded to ignore his commanding officer. </p><p>He could practically feel the baffled blink and suspicious squint Kenobi leveled his way, but the fact he even showed such reactions spoke volumes to how long his General’s been running on caf, stim tabs, and meditation. “Cody. What <i>are</i> you doing?”</p><p>Cody barely glanced from the datapad in front of him, “Helping with the paperwork, Sir,” and looked back down, eyes skimming over to make sure everything was right, and forged his General’s signature at the bottom of the pad. He sat it to the side of the desk and grabbed the next one in the same stack. </p><p>“Cody,” Kenobi repeated, “there’s no need for that. You have your own work to fill out and I know you’ve been on your feet for hours.”</p><p>“You have been too, Sir, so it’s only logical that I work until you decide to stop too.” It was a dirty trick, but it’s worked in the past. You just guilt the man into going into sleep. </p><p>A sigh was all he got in response. Cody simply continued to work through his self-selected stack of datapads, putting his own signature or forging his General’s when needed. </p><p>Half a standard hour later, when it became clear to his General that Cody wasn’t going to budge, Kenobi put down the datapad he was holding. “Very well, Commander, I suppose… I suppose both you and I could use the rest.”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow and stood. “And you <i>will</i> be going to sleep, Sir?”</p><p>Kenobi looked exasperated. “Yes, Cody.” He even moved over to his bunk as if that proved it.</p><p>Cody leaned against the closed doorway and watched him take off his shoes and set his lightsaber and the shelf by his bunk. Kenobi glanced his way as if asking, Proof enough?</p><p>Cody nodded, satisfied. “Good night, General.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s mouth twitched, “Good night, Commander.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Let me know if there's anything in my writing I can improve on. I'd appreciate it! (Also I've never appreciated HTML classes until now).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>